La fin des vacances ? Déjà ?
by La Folleuh
Summary: Prosper est malheureux. C'est le moment terrible, la fin des vacances mais pas encore la reprise des visiteurs à l'auberge. Quel ennui ! Défi du Poney Fringant


Bienvenue au défi spécial de l'été ! Cette fois-ci, pas de thème précis, juste un début commun que vous retrouverez en gras. Ensuite, il suffisait de libérer son imagination !

Bonne lecture !

oOoOoO

 **L'auberge était calme. Trop calme. Un mouton se baladait sur le plancher et Prosper le regardait d'un air désabusé. Rien ne l'étonnait plus. Quelques clients étaient là, épars, l'esprit occupé à scruter leur verre d'alcool. La fumée des pipes se mêlait au son d'une flûte jouée par un vieil aveugle dans un coin. Un rire inquiétant s'ajoutait de temps en temps, délivré par un être caché par son fauteuil. Un chat descendit de ses genoux en miaulant tout en déséquilibrant une fille de salle. Une autre tentait de nettoyer la cheminée, sans y mettre trop de cœur. De la suie s'échappait régulièrement et recouvrait un tapis déjà lourdement taché. Plus loin un client échangeait quelques piécettes contre des chandelles. On entendit un cheval hennir au loin. Peut-être un de ceux de l'écurie ? Avec un peu de chance un nouveau client arriverait et avec lui un peu d'animation.**

 **Soudain, un client s'affaissa sur sa chaise.** C'est alors qu'un ronflement sonore vint concurrencer le joueur de flûte. Décidément, ce n'était pas un bon jour pour le pauvre aubergiste. Quelle idée avait-il eu de quitter ses vacances chèrement acquises pour revenir tenir l'auberge un mois d'août ? Lorsque finalement la porte s'ouvrit sur un Hobbit, il sut que sa journée pouvait encore être sauvée. Un Hobbit ! Voilà une arrivée providentielle ! Il fit signe à l'une de ses filles de salle.

\- Vite ! Va t'occuper de ce visiteur plutôt que de t'amuser avec ce chat !

\- Un visiteur ? Mais ce n'est qu'un Hobbit… Répondit-elle en trainant chaque mot. Elle se sentait beaucoup plus intéressée par le client remonté dans sa chambre. Que ne ferait-elle pas pour pouvoir se payer de vraies chandelles !

\- Tu n'es qu'une idiote. Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que les Hobbits sont de grands amateurs de bière ! Et arrête de pouffer, je suis sérieux. Alors zou ! et avec les égards !

Nonchalamment, elle partit s'acquitter de sa tâche. Au passage, elle ne manqua pas de rouler des yeux devant sa collègue qui cacha vite son sourire face à la cheminée. Mais Prosper s'en moquait, tant qu'elle utilisait le ton le plus obséquieux possible face au visiteur.

Elle l'installa à une table près d'une fenêtre, qu'il profite de la lumière et elle revint bien vite commander une pinte. Prosper s'en frottait les mains. La saison reprenait enfin !

\- Tu sais, il m'a l'air bizarre ton zigoto. Les buveurs, je les repère moi aussi normalement et lui… Il m'a l'air du genre une pinte mais pas deux.

\- Tu vas nous porter la poisse avec tes idées ! File le servir !

La serveuse repartit en sens inverse en ronchonnant. Malheureusement, elle avait réussi à troubler l'aubergiste. À y regarder de plus près, elle n'avait pas tort. Depuis quand les Hobbits écrivaient dans un carnet sans prêter attention au verre qui venait d'être déposé ? Des sueurs froides coulèrent le long de son dos. Et si ? Non… Cela ne pouvait pas être une inspection surprise ?

Non, il fallait que Prosper se reprenne. Peut importe qui ce Hobbit était, il n'avait rien à craindre. Son auberge était propre et bien tenue et il n'y avait que des gens respectables. D'ailleurs l'Ent caché par le fauteuil repartait déjà dans sa chambre où son rire ne gênerait sûrement personne. À part peut-être les Elfes qui dormaient déjà ?

Voilà que le visiteur goutait la bière du bout des lèvres et écrivait de plus belle. Cette fois-ci, Prosper se senti gronder. Qui pour oser mettre en doute la saveur de ses breuvages ? N'y tenant plus, il sortit de derrière son comptoir. Ah cela ne se passerait pas comme ça ! Traversant la salle à grands pas, faisant voltiger par la même occasion de beaux amas de poussière, il alla se camper devant l'inconvenant. Celui-ci ne daigna même pas lever les yeux pour admettre sa présence. Ah ça ! Ce drôle n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler ! Se raclant la gorge bruyamment, il l'interpella.

\- Bonjour Monsieur du Hobbit ! Je me nomme Prosper et je suis le tenancier de cet établissement. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer que vous n'aviez que fort peu touché à ma bière. Y aurait-il une raison à cela ?

\- Ah ! Justement l'homme que je souhaitais voir. Répondit le Hobbit d'un air absent, puis, délaissant finalement son observation du liquide ambré, il reprit. Je me présente, Hamilton Vignepêcher pour vous servir. Je souhaitais rester anonyme pour le moment mais il me semble bien avoir été démasqué. Vous êtes très fort monsieur Prosper !

\- Monsieur Vignepêcher ? LE monsieur Vignepêcher ?

\- Le seul et unique ! Quelle joie de rencontrer un connaisseur. Mais asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

L'aubergiste ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Monsieur Vignepêcher était là, dans son auberge, à goûter incognito sa bière. Si tout se passait bien, le Hobbit verrai à quel point sa bière était supérieure à toutes celles qu'il aurait pu déguster de sa vie. Un mot de lui dans son guide des meilleures bières et il deviendrait riche, riche ! Ah ça oui ! Vivement la fin des vacances !

oOoOoO

J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture, même si je trouve malheureusement qu'il manque une véritable chute. Peut-être qu'un jour je retravaillerai monsieur Vignepêcher ?

À bientôt, pour un nouveau défi !


End file.
